


Untitled

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Original Work
Genre: Execution, Gen, Magic, Riddles, Speaking the truth, Witch Hunt, and having it fall on deaf ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining





	Untitled

Merlin sat in the cell that she’d been thrown in several hours before. She huddled in a corner trying to keep warm, from the cold dank cell, reflecting on what had led up to this moment. Her expression darkened as she thought over the betrayal, she had thought of him as a friend- though she could trust him. She was wrong, so very wrong and she now knew that.

_It was supposed to be a normal hunting trip just like every other time the pair had gone out; And that’s how it started, she hadn’t known something bad would happen or she would have been more careful- taken steps to prevent it from happening. However she’d gotten cocky in her abilities and thought that if something happened it would be easy to get out of it without anyone discovering._

_The bandits set upon them late into the night when Arthur was on watch, leaving her caught unaware. The bandits greatly outnumbered the two and with Arthur thinking her not able to fight left her options very limited. And in the end he had seen and the ultimate reaction was not a pleasant one. He hadn’t even let her explain herself, to let her try and convince him that she wasn’t evil. That magic wasn’t evil, but no he’d practically dragged her back and told his father who had her thrown into the dungeon to wait for her execution._

“Someone’s come to see you, witch.” The guard just outside her cell said, which pulled her from her thoughts and memories.

“Why, Merlin?” Arthur said voice barely more than a whisper and oh so out of character from his usual pratish attitude. “Magic’s evil, why would you even think of practicing such a foul practice? I thought I could trust you.”

“Funny,” Merlin croaked voice hoarse from both lack of water and lack of use. “I thought I could trust you. I was wrong, I see that now. You’d rather have me deny something that’s as a part of me, as much as your blond hair is a part of you.”

“Magic’s not a part of you!” He was getting angry now, she could tell from the look in his eyes and how he was shouting. “It’s evil and it corrupts!”

Merlin shook her head. “You’re blindly repeating words and thoughts that were taught you by your father without forming your own opinions. It isn’t magic that corrupts, but power- the want to achieve power. People with power let it go to their heads and people that want it so badly will do whatever it takes to achieve it; Even if they have to kill.”

Arthur shook his head. “No, I don’t believe you.” He backed away then not letting her say anything more. And she watched with a sad look in her eye, as she watched him leave.

_“Deny it all you want, it won’t change the truth.”_ She thought as she slipped into an uneasy doze.

* * *

 “Any last words, witch?” The king asked not really expecting the witch to say anything.

She looked up at him and just flashed him a smile. “You can’t get rid of me so easily as with death. I’ll just live on in what- no who you cherish most, your son. After all the only real why to get rid of one side of the coin is to get rid of both sides.”


End file.
